Big Fat Idiot
by 8emmy
Summary: Another Spirit one shot by me... Anyways please enjoy this one shot!


A man had a black suit on. His tie looked odd, it looked like a cross. He was sitting on bench depressed from a very, very bad day.

His red hair was a mess from his worrying fingers. His eyes where blood shot and he had large bags underneath. At first glance he had a little too much to drink last night. But the truth was he did drink a little too much and he did sleep with almost every available woman in Death City, yes he missed his daughter's preschool graduation from a hangover. He was left as a single father for being a _mistake_.

Spirit let elements hit him allowing the rain wash over his 5 o'clock shadow. He allowed the laughing sun to laugh at him as the sun burned his porcelain skin. He was so sad he couldn't move, he couldn't talk, and he even couldn't hook up with any women. He was so depressed.

He wanted to die. He wanted the havens to punish him for his ways. He hated himself more than ever. All the one night stands were only from the fights he and Kami had. The drinks were from his daughter ignoring him and hitting him with books. He loved his little girl so very much and knows he ruined the image of a _real _man for his darling little angel. Maka will never forgive him, she will always hate her father and she even tells him that he is a disappointment.

Spirit's soul was dulling and he was slowly becoming reckless. He finally stood up and started to walk to the nearest bar he could find. The lights were on and people were slowly coming. Spirit didn't care for his appearance and did not care for the glares he was given as he walked by.

Sitting down on a bar stool the bartender turned around. He was a tough looking dude with multiple tattoos on his exposed skin and piercings. One of the tattoos was a bear fighting an eagle. "You don't look so good death scythe. What's biting your ass?" The bartender asked.

"My wife hasn't contacted me even though I don't blame her; my daughter won't even look at me. I am a douche bag that ruined his family. I'm just a big old zit on the face of earth that he needs to pop soon." Spirit sighed. "Get me a beer, Jim. I really need it."

"Sure thing Spirit," Jim replied as he left to get a beer. Spirit touched his face running it down. Jim came back and gave Spirit his beer.

After a few rounds of beer and shots Spirit felt better, no he felt amazing as if he could conquer the world and face all his fears. It was the magic of alcohol in his system that worked magic on his stupidity. He walked around the bar flirting with the girls and some ferns. He was on fire. He never felt so good. Soon he was leaving the bar with two women in his arms. Spirit had a triumphant smile.

A little girl sat in the way of Spirit and his women. "Hey kid go home to mommy, it's too late for a kid to be out here." Spirit slurred.

"My momma is gone. She left after finding out my good for nothing father was having multiple affairs." the little girl said. Spirit could hear the girl cry, "Why was papa so stupid."

"Your papa loves you don't he?" One of Spirit's ladies asked. Spirit felt a bit sick in the stomach. He felt like he was talking to his own daughter. Spirit bent down to look at the girl.

The two women turned around and left no longer in the mood to be near such a soft man. Spirit didn't mind he could find other women somewhere else, but right now he needed to help the girl.

The girl looked up at the men showing him big emerald eyes. The girl looked confused for a second. "Papa were you with those women, are you drunk?" the whispered. Spirit looked at the little girl and sighed. He knew that sooner or later a book would be hitting his skull.

"Maka why are you out so late? I told you to stay home," Spirit looked down at his daughter.

"I was scared and you left so I was looking for you," she sobbed. She whipped away tears as she looked down at her feet. "You're a big fat idiot. You know that?"

"Yes Maka dear, I know I am a big fat idiot and a big fat disappointment and I loser and what other bad things you'll call me in the future," Spirit sighed. "But I am your papa, your one and only papa and I don't want you to look like this."

He didn't fully understand why the alcohol buzz left and this fatherly figure showed up but he felt brave to help his little girl. "Know come on little angel don't cry." Spirit whipped away a stray tear and smirked at his daughter.

"Papa why were you with those women?" She asked as they began to make their way home to bed.

"They… They were papa's friends that wanted to hang out with him. That's all." Spirit didn't want to live up as the city's very own man whore and he didn't want his daughter to know. Even though she probably will figure it out later on in life. She still didn't know what _affair _meant even though she was one of the brightest kids in her class and will become an amazing meister one day.

Spirit went home hand in hand with his little angel hoping that this moment would last forever. To have his little girl little and innocent and not worrying about Spirit's past or future, just a little girl he needed her papa. Sadly he knew deep down that it might be the last time he would have this type of moment with his daughter.

* * *

**The end**

**Yes I know it is another Spirit one shot about him and how he feels about being a single parent. But I really like that topic it really means something to me and it had a lot of meat on it (not literally) that you can build multiple story lines around his character. He maybe a 2D character but his back story with Kami is what really is interesting and easy with people that make fanfics can play around with it. **

**Okay that is enough about that, thanks for reading!**

**~8emmy**


End file.
